Various sensing technologies have been utilized to classify the occupant of a vehicle seat for purposes of determining whether to enable or disable air bag deployment, and/or for purposes of determining how forcefully an air bag should be deployed. The present invention is directed to an approach in which at least one capacitive load cell is installed in a vehicle seat, and the capacitance of the load cell is measured to provide an indication of the weight applied to the seat and/or the distribution of the applied weight. In general, a capacitive load cell includes at least first and second conductive plates separated by a compressible dielectric such as a sheet of rubber, plastic or polymeric foam. For example, representative capacitive load cells are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,263 to Haberl et al., issued on May 5, 1981. Additionally, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,033 to Seitz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,620 to Gilbert et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,789 to Kraetzl; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,359 to Washeleski et al. show capacitive load cells as applied to vehicle seats for sensing occupant weight or weight distribution.